


Chains

by Sarah_von_Krolock



Series: Green, green, green are all my dresses [10]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_von_Krolock/pseuds/Sarah_von_Krolock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki´s brought back to Asgard, he´s locked up in the dungeons and Sigyn pays him a visit to forget these terrible circumstances for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains

„Excuse me Milady, but I can´t let you go through.”

“You will let me go through, I am his wife. It´s my right to see him.”

“I have strict orders, Milady.”

“I don´t give a damn fuck about your fucking strict orders! I want to see my husband!”

“I understand your…”

“You understand nothing, you stupid moron! Let me go through! Now!”

“Milady, I can´t! Even if I wanted to! I have strict orders from my king!”

“He was also once your king! There was a time when you bowed to him! Let. Me. Go. Through.”

“No. Odin has forbidden any visitors. Especially you.”

“I don´t give a damn fuck anymore about what Odin said! I am only loyal to my husband and you will step aside now, I only warn you one time.”

“And I´m telling you a thousands times, Milady: I can´t and I won´t.”

Her hand shoots out suddenly, grabbing his neck, her fingers digging into his throat, drawing his face down to her. He gasps for air, hadn’t enough time to react before he was stunned, his eyes turning black and his face turned into a paralyzed expression like the one of a bunny who was sitting in front of a snake. “You let me go to him. Now. You will lead me to my husband, go back here and making sure that nobody will interrupt us for the rest of the night. Is that clear?!” she hissed at him, let her magic and skill working on him.

“Yes, mistress,” he said lazy, slowly before she let him go and he immediately turns to the door and opens it. He let her go through at first. He follows her, closing the door and leading her down through endless dark corridors. Corner around corner, door through door, a corridor after another until he stops, taking a heavy key from his belt and opening a door. He leaves it open, turning away paralyzed and going back to his duty station.

She looks after him a few seconds until he wasn´t in her sight anymore before she enters the cell. It was darker than the night. She could hear chains rustling, could hear someone´s moving. She snapps her fingers once and the fire of a torch lightens up the room. Her heart skipps a beat as she saw him. Dark shadows under his eyes, he´s squeezing them shut for not being used for so long to even the bit of light of the torch. His skin pale, the cheekbones standing out, he had become thin. He was bare chest, she could see his ribcage through his skin and it frightens her. She sees the chains at his wrist, he was gagged with a sort of a muzzle of metal and fine engraves on it. As he realizes her, he turns away from her. It hurts her that he turns away.

He knew it would hurt her. But he couldn´t bear her sight. He has too much pride left as if he would let her seeing him like that. She deserves something different. He doesn´t deserves her.

It felt he hasn´t seen her for weeks, surely it wasn´t for days, but it felt like weeks and month. Locked up here in the darkness, left here for his punishment. His pride forbids him to show himself her in this state. He won´t imagine what she must think of him. Unable to give her what she deserves, unable to take over those pathetic mortals, only able to loose, only able to make her sad… He will always loose. She doesn´t deserves that all. He should have never married her, she would be better without him. Maybe she should have married a brave warrior… she was too intelligent for one but she would be probably more happy now than with him. He promised her a kingdom. He promised her a crown, a throne, people that would bow to her. And what has he given her? He was lying in chains now so that he could do no magic, a muzzle so that he could speak no lies, locked up in a dark cell to be punished and to be forgotten. He wishes that she would just go away. She just should go away. Her sight is a salvation to him, but he couldn´t bear her presence. Not in this state… He almost felt physically pain as he hears she comes closer to him, as he hears her steps, the rustling of her gown. As she touches his shoulder, her hand on it… it felt like she would burn him. Now she lying both of her hand on his shoulders, stroking gently his back before she embraces him, her hands on his chest and pressing him to her.

He whimpers softly, trying to get away from her but she won´t let him go.

She even presses him harder against herself.

“I will never again let you go,” she whispers. “You belong to me and I belong to you. No matter what have happened, no matter what will happen, no matter who you are.” She bends down to him, placing a kiss on his hair, his temple. “I love you, Loki. Always think of that. Always… I don´t care what you have done, if they approve it or not, what your punishment is. I still love you and always will.” She tries to turn him to her but he resists. She took more pressure, turnes him but he looks away. She goes down on her knees, lying her hands on his cheeks. She could feel the cold metal on her skin as she forces him to look at her. She could see the tears in his eyes, his hands clenched into fists. “We are meant for each other, Loki. Not even Odin and his stupid rules can change anything about it.” He shakes his head, wants to turn away but she still forces him to look at her. “I love you; I still do and will always do.” She places a kiss on the muzzle, on the spot where his lips are underneath it.

He closes his eyes, could almost feel her lips on his own and remembers the feeling of them. A soft sigh escapes him, a mumbled sound because of the muzzle. Just the imagination of the touch of her lips brings him a little bit release. He leans into her lips before he was reminded of the metal he is wearing and draws back his head, let his head fell down and looks away.

She lifts his head with her fingers under his chin. “Please don´t look away… I can´t bear that…”

He made a helpless gesture. He would like to tell her that he can´t bear the look into her eyes, that he is ashamed of himself. Ashamed and full of hate for himself. He is a bastard, a monster, one of those creatures everybody is teaches to slaughter. He failed the first time as king and now the second time. He thought he could erase what he truly is with destroying a whole realm, that he would be a hero for that, that… someone could be proud of him, proving himself as a ´Odinson`. They were hated anyway so why not? What was wrong about that? And the second time… he wasn´t able to defeat these mortals… mortals! Tiny, dumb, mortals… He wasn´t able to conquer this pathetic Midgard! He wasn´t able… She deserves a king at her side, a kingdom, people that bow to her, a crown and a throne. Not a bastard who fails in everything he does and is locking away now. He would like so desperately to tell her…

 

“I´ll take that damn thing off of you… give me a second.” She wants to taste and feel his lips, want to hear his voice. She fumbles at that thing, trying to get it off of him.

He would like to tell her immediately that it was senseless, only Odin could take the muzzle away now. The engravings on it are magical, he doesn´t know the spell and with the cuffs, also with those magical engraves, he couldn´t perform any magic.

A desperate sound escapes her as she let go to get rid of the damn, bloody thing. “I will look up about that, the next time I´m coming I will take it off, promise.”

He doubts that. For sure Odin let casts a spell upon it that couldn´t be broken so easily.

“I will do it… I´ll find a spell for that,” she noods, stroking through his hair. “And I´ll find a way to get you out of here. It´s not rightful what they´re doing to you.” She was getting up and sitting down on his lap, lying her arms around his shoulders. She just wants to be near him, the closest she could get. She snuggles her head at his, one hand still stroking over his hair.

He hesitates. It was a bittersweet agony she is causing to him. He craves for her touch, for her near but at the same time he couldn´t bear it because of his status. It took several moments until he raises up his arms and lying them around her. Softly he puts his fingers on her waist, closing his eyes. With a deep breath he inhales her scent, the scent of her hair, the one special scent only she has. The scent that could make him feeling dizzy. He buries his face into her hair, into its soft texture, inhaling deeper her scent. A warm, feeling crept through his body. Salvation. It feels like salvation in this moment. All the good memories she brings back to him. When he had smelled the first time the scent of her hair, the sweet, lovely mixture of hazelnuts and cinnamon. When she confessed her love to him, the first night they spent together, every time she said she loves him, their wedding… Their wedding. Truly the best day in his whole life. It was planned overhasty within some days in his short time as king of Asgard. It was the first thing he had ordered as king. To let Sigyn come to Gladsheim, after they were separated by a command of Odin, that they couldn´t see each other for so long officially, after all those years only sneaking in secret and hiding to her with false excuses for his absence in Gladsheim, only to leave her in the morning, not knowing when they would be together again. But no matter how overhasty it was organized, it was truly the best day in his life. Of course, it could have been bigger, it could have been more beautiful, it could have been the biggest feast Asgard ever saw because she deserves so much more. But he just wanted to be bound to her forever. A bound so strong that no one could ever break it, not even Odin. That with that day they would be together for ever until Ragnarök came upon them and even longer. Man and wife by law.

A soft sigh escapes her lips as his hand starting to lie firmer on her waist, as he presses her more against him. She could feel and see how he had changed. He had changed through the Tessarec. He wouldn´t admit it, but it had controlled him in a sort. He had been still her Loki, but in a different way. Now without it he has changes back to the lightly broken soul he is. One hand was resting on his chest, the other one massaging his neck. She could hear a dull sigh from him. She lifts her head, looking at him. Her hand glides through his hair, her thump is stroking his cheek before it settles again on his chest, stroking slowly down his skin. She´s placing kisses on his cheekbone, on his temple and his neck.

How she´s caressing him was more of a salvation for him than she could maybe think of. He starts to breath faster, his eyes widening as he felt how her hand is stroking constantly deeper. With puckered brows he looks down to her, seeing her hand getting deeper, closing his eyes as she´s resting it between his legs. Her warm kisses doesn´t making it any better. He wants to push her away from him but she resists.

“No, no… I will give you something that will help you to hold on until I can get you out of here… I want to give you release, a little bliss even for a short time… we both need it, “ she whispers. “,and no one will disturb us.”

He wants to shake his head, this isn´t right. Not for her. But she already buries her fingers in his hair, kissing his neck. She knows so well his weak points, where she has to caress him… but this isn´t right…

She feels how he´s tensing, how he starts to struggle against it. She straightens up, sitting now right on his lap. With both hands on his cheeks she forces him to look at her. “Just relax. Just let me caress you. Let me make you forget this here for tonight…” She is kissing the cold metal, the spot where his lips are underneath it, placing a finger on it afterwards. “And the next time… you´re cuffing and gagging me,” she whispers softly and seductively. She can see in his emerald eyes that a picture forms in his mind, a picture of her underneath him, her hands cuffed, gagged, whimpering, craving for him. And she can see also in his eyes how it´s arousing him. She´s pressing her lips on the metal with a passionate kiss, it should burn trough the muzzle until it´s reaching his lips. With closed eyes she´s sighing, one hand is tucking at his hair, the other one goes again down between his legs, slips into his pants.

His breath got hectic as he feels her small fingers around his member, her lips at his neck, kissing and licking the thin skin. He leans his head back, closing his eyes, trying to relax and forget this dungeon. Trying to think only of her, her touch, her lips. Inhaling deeply her scent helps him with that, also her breath on his neck, her fingers working on him. It didn´t take long until his hands grabbing firmer her hip, until he´s moving uneasy, his chest falling rapidly up and down and the muzzle suppressing his moans. Her warm, soft fingers… how they are stroking, caressing, teasing him.

She let go when he is hard and ready, got an irritated look of him, the unspoken question in his eyes why she´s stopping now, sees and hears how he´s breathing heavily through his nose. She smiles at him, letting go of him only to undo her dress now, pushing it down and drawing the hem of her skirt higher. She sees the adoration in his eyes as they´re gliding over her bare skin, the lustful glistening in the green intense eyes. “Bring me beneath you… I want to feel you upon me and in me. Now.” Not that she doesn´t likes it being on top but she knows it would be good for him to be in control, to be on top and controlling everything else.

It doesn´t take seconds before she was lying beneath him, lying her legs around his waist. A shudder ran through her body. Feeling his weight, his body on hers, his warm skin, his hardness pressing against her lower body. She lies an arm around his shoulders, her other hand slips between there bodies, guiding him into her. She moans his name, lies her head back, arching her back.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, pressing himself more into her. The muzzle is holding back all his sounds otherwise he would moan and sighing her name. For a short moment he enjoys to be surrounded by her warmth, the wetness and heat, her tight walls. A blissful feeling everytime. The pressure of her tights, her arms around his shoulder, fingers clenching into his hair, nails digging into his back, her voice drenched in lust. He starts moving, thrusting into her in a low pace, hearing her voice sighs his name.

She´s panting, moaning with every thrust of him, everytime he´s sliding deep into her. Feeling him on and into her, how his hips are rocking against her, feeling his strength deep inside of her making her heart beating faster. The warmth of his body, his scent is nebulising her senses. His rhythm gets faster and firmer. Her fingers are pulling at his hair, her nails scratching the skin of his back; a low scream escapes her lips. She can feel the cold metal of the muzzle at her shoulder, the cold chain of the cuffs at her back, pressing into it like his fingers pressing into her waist.

His breath is huffing, he feels he wouldn´t get enough oxygen, his heart is racing, the heat becomes unbearable. A lustful shudder after another goes through his body. The heat of her body, her pleading voice, feeling how her silky walls, her thighs clenching around him…

“Loki… Oh, Loki… I love you… Loki, I love you,” she´s gasping, panting over and over again that she loves him. A high pitched sound escapes her as his rhythm got harder, as he hits a spot within her that makes her squirming beneath him. Hearing his huffing breath, impatient, hectic, his suppressed sounds of lust. He only needs to hit that spot a few more times until she screams his name in ecstasy, until he pushes her over the edge.

She´s sighing with every thrust of him, still overwhelmed, until he reaches his climax, resting in her. She´s stroking over his hair, his back, snuggling her face at his. “I love you… I love you, I love you… I´ll always do…” She´s closing her eyes, pressing a kiss on the metal, putting all her love for him in that. Gasping she draws back as she´s feeling how it got warmer, a little glow spreads over it and with a clacking sound… it simply fallen off. She´s watching in disbelieve, her fingers softly stroking over his sore skin and lips. He is also stunned, takes a deep breath through his mouth. “So… that was the right spell… how vintage,” she whispers, “A true loves kiss…” She chuckles a bit, putting a small smile on his face with that.

“Yeah… vintage,” he says with a hoarse voice ´cause he hadn´t speak for so long. His smile widenes before he´s closing her lips with his own, sighing and kissing her with passion and love. 


End file.
